


Kniha, které chyběl závěr

by 13_of_Spades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_of_Spades/pseuds/13_of_Spades
Summary: Leviho kariéru narušil skandál, proto se rozhodl uchýlit někam do klidu. Naštěstí se Erwin nabídl, že ho ubytuje u sebe, než se všechno uklidní. Byla to nabídka, která se neodmítá, Levi klid potřeboval, aby si vše srovnal v hlavě, aby se mohl postavit dalším výzvám.S novým prostředím příchází i noví lidé, nové možnosti. Jenže ono v Leviho životě nemůže být nic jednoduché a jistoty jsou pojem, který ve svém slovníku snad nikdy neměl. Teď je jen na něm, jestli všem dokáže, že není blázen. Jenže v první řadě to musí dokázat sám sobě...





	Kniha, které chyběl závěr

Velice rád by řekl, že to byl den, jako každý jiný. Bylo hnusně, černý čaj na letišti byl pěkně nechutný a jeho skvělý kámoš se zasekl někde cestou. Byl unavený, hladový a začínalo mu být pořádně zle. A ze všeho nejhorší byla všechna ta skla. Špinavá. Cukaly mu ruce, musel se hodně držet, aby okamžitě nezačal uklízet. Bylo to hrozné! Znovu zkontroloval čas a jenom nespokojeně zavrčel, protože ten blbec tu pořád nebyl.

„Levi!“  
Zvedl hlavu a pozvedl obočí. K němu si to mířil vysoký muž, kterého by nedokázal přehlédnout, ani kdyby tak hlasitě neřval jeho jméno.  
„Jdeš pozdě.“  
„Výjimečně za to nemůžu.“  
„Výjimečně to taky nemůžeš svýst na svý obočí.“  
„Levi… Velice mě mrzí, že jsem musel tak skvělého spisovatele nechat čekat na letišti.“  
Černovlasý muž jenom protočil očima, vzal svůj kufr a vyrazil k východu. Svému příteli nic neřekl, protože nebylo co říct. Přinejmenším on to tak cítil. Navíc by byl asi hodně zlý, protože v tuhle chvíli neměl daleko k tomu, aby něco přinejmenším rozbil. Naštěstí se druhý muž na nic neptal a jenom ho následoval. Ani mu nenabídl, že mu vezme zavazadla, věděl, že by teď pouze dráždil kobru bosou nohou.

Před nasednutím Levi zkontroloval auto, jestli náhodou není moc špinavé. Už tak stačilo, že musel přežít letadlo. Teď si prostě přál jen klid. Byl rád, že se jeho společník na nic neptá. Opravdu nechtěl rozebírat, jak se jeho život totálně posral. Celou cestu přemýšlel, jestli mu změna prostředí skutečně pomůže. Tak trochu spoléhal na to, že se jeho dávný přítel nebude nimrat ve zbytečnostech a pomůže mu s naleznutím toho klidu, který potřeboval. Moc nevnímal, kudy nebo kam jedou, bylo mu to v tuhle chvíli srdečně jedno, protože myslel jenom na to, jak se vyvrátí do postele a na pár hodin si pospí. Ovšem už hlavní brána mu byla dost divná… a když auto zastavilo, mlčky zíral na budovu před sebou.  
„Erwine, děláš si prdel.“  
„Psal jsem ti, že jsem koupil nový dům.“  
„Novej dům. Tohle je vila snad z přelomu devatenáctýho století!“  
„1894, milý Levi.“  
„Tse…“  
Vystoupil a praštil dveřmi. Bylo mu jedno, že Erwinovo auto stálo jenom o něco málo méně, než jeho dům. A že to… byl dům. Opravdu nečekal, že by si Erwin koupil něco takového, i když měl slabost pro tenhle typ budov. Vzal si z auta svoje zavazadla, než se vydal dovnitř. Přinejmenším je to netradiční prostředí.  
„Jenom tě musím upozornit, že ještě není zavedená wifi a v knihovně není ani mobilní signál.“  
Levi se na muže zadíval. Dělal si z něj blázny? Žádná wifi? Mrtvý bod v knihovně? Jo, tohle zní docela jako ráj.  
„Dobrá díra.“  
„Levi…“  
„Kde je můj pokoj?“ zeptal se, pomalu ho ani nenechal domluvit. Upřímně… o to ani neměl zájem. Prostě teď chtěl zapadnout a na nic nemyslet. V poslední době se toho stalo tolik, že ho z toho bolela hlava. Některé věci snášel relativně dobře. Na jiné prostě potřeboval čas, aby se s nimi srovnal. Věděl, že se teď pověsil na Erwina jenom kvůli tomu, že by pro něj muž udělal úplně cokoli. Znal ho dlouho a opravdu důkladně. Na vysoké spolu chodili a Levi by si troufl říct, že to byly asi nejhezčí roky jeho života. Jenže ten vztah skončil. Nějak to vyprchalo a každý šli svou cestou. A přesto ho Erwin podporoval, když mu bylo nejhůř. Byl to pokaždé on, komu volal, když byl na dně a měl problémy. Neměl nikoho jiného, na koho by se mohl obrátit. To Erwin byl ten oblíbený, který měl spoustu přátel a kontaktů. Na jednu stranu mu přišlo, že v tuhle chvíli zneužívá toho, co mezi nimi kdysi bylo. Jenže… opravdu nevěděl, na koho jiného se obrátit. A Erwin se v podstatě nabídl sám. On pouze přijal nabídku.

Vysoký muž otevřel dveře a nechal Leviho vejít do pokoje.  
„Tohle bude tvoje ložnice. Kompletně jsem to vyčistil, spáry jsem dokonce drhnul kartáčkem na zuby. Všechno je vyprané, vydesinfikované, umyté. Mělo… by to vyhovovat.“ Erwin věděl. Pamatoval si. A on za to byl opravdu vděčný.  
Levi jenom odhodil kufr, tašku a batoh do rohu, než tašku s notebookem odložil na stůl. Momentálně se mu nechtělo ani vybalovat.  
„Zkus se prospat. Donesu ti sem něco k jídlu a čaj, aby ses mohl najíst, až se vzbudíš.“ Jeho hlas byl tak starostlivý a něžný. Hlavou mu problesklo několik vzpomínek na ty roky, co byli spolu. Vždycky se o něj staral. Dokazoval, že mu na něm záleží. A jak mu vlastně oplácel? Už si ani nebyl jistý, ale vsadil by boty na to, že mu nikdy nedokáže vrátit tolik, kolik od Erwina dostal. Ne, že by mu to někdy přiznal do očí. Nejspíš ani nemusel. Určitě to věděl.  
Proto nyní pouze přikývl, odhodil bundu a plácl sebou na postel. Dost oceňoval, že Erwin i v tomhle domě zavedl systém přezouvání se u hlavních dveří. Momentálně si nepřipouštěl, že by to udělal jenom kvůli němu. V podstatě si akorát stihl stáhnout kalhoty a zalézt pod deku, než přestal vnímat svět. Ani si neuvědomoval, jak unavený byl. Možná spíš vyčerpaný. Celou tu dobu toho měl nad hlavu, nyní měl konečně možnost vydechnout. Slabý signál a žádná wifi byly jeho záruky, že se tady dokáže vzpamatovat a čelit svým problémům ve chvíli, kdy se s nimi vyrovná a sebere novou odvahu. Nebyl slabý. Jenom už neměl sílu. Už proti tomu stál moc dlouho.

Nevěděl, jak dlouho spal. Ale jednu věc věděl jistě. Zdál se mu hrozně divný sen. Posadil se na posteli a jenom se rozhlížel. Ani si včera nestihl pokoj pořádně prohlédnout. Zatímco jeho oči skenovaly místnost, snažil se vybavit, co se mu vlastně zdálo. Ale nějak si nedokázal vzpomenout. Přesto v něm stále přetrvával pocit jakési nejistoty. Zakroutil hlavou. Nejspíš to bylo jenom vyčerpáním, nic víc. Neměl by se honit za přeludem. Vstal, nazul papuče a došel ke stolu. Čaj v termosce a něco k jídlu. Erwin se opravdu staral, aby měl všechno. S povzdechem si sedl a bez přemýšlení se tedy pustil do jídla, aby se to nemuselo vyhodit. Nenáviděl plýtvání, i když zrovna moc velký jedlík nebyl. Naštěstí i s tím Erwin počítal, proto jeho porce nebyla moc velká. Cenil si přítele, jako byl on. Kdyby všichni lidi v jeho okolí byli jako on, byl by život mnohem lepší. Když dojedl, příčilo se mu to nechat na stole. Proto sebral tác a rozhodl se najít kuchyni, kde by se toho mohl zbavit. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je Erwin stále doma, nebo jestli vyrazil do práce. Neptal se ho, včera byl otrávený a tohle ho ani nenapadlo. Když scházel po schodech do přízemí, zarazil se. Rychle se otočil, ale… nic neviděl. Přesto měl pocit, že za ním někdo stál. Jenže chodba byla prázdná, nikde nikdo nebyl a ani neslyšel zaklapnutí dveří.  
„Levi?“  
Trhl sebou a otočil se za hlasem. Pod schody stál Erwin, kabát přehozený přes ruku.  
„Děje se něco?“ V jeho hlase zněla starostlivost. Levi si povzdechl. Neměl by se takovými věcmi rozptylovat. Proto jenom zakroutil hlavou.  
„Ne.“ Sešel zbytek schodů a jenom si kriticky Erwina prohlédl. Nakrčil obočí.  
„Nějak ses vyfikl.“  
„Dokážeš to posoudit?“  
„Rande?“  
V tu chvíli mu přišlo, že se Erwin zarazil. Trefil hřebíček na hlavičku? Muž ale jenom pokrčil rameny a usmál se.  
„Možná. Kuchyně je vzadu,“ poznamenal směrem k tácu, který Levi držel v rukou. „Převléknu se a ukážu ti zbytek domu.“  
Levi jenom přikývl.  
„Počkám v kuchyni.“ S tím se rozešel směrem, který mu byl dán. Uvažoval, jestli Erwin byl skutečně s někým na rande, nebo ne. Podle jeho oblečení by tipoval, že ano, protože na to, aby šel do práce, vypadal přece jenom moc dobře.

Na to, z jakého období dům byl, Erwin ho přizpůsobil moderní době. Přinejmenším jeho kuchyni. I když stále zachovával původní rysy, moderní vybavení úplně schovat nešlo. Ale snaha se cení. Navíc, kuchyně není to, co by někdo hostům jak tak ukázal. Povzdechl si a klidně se pustil do mytí nádobí. Když zastavil vodu, přejel mu mráz po zádech. Někdo za ním stál. Zůstal stát a jenom se rozhlížel po něčem, co by mohl použít jako zbraň. Ale po ruce měl jenom termosku a talíř. Téměř neslyšné zasyčení opustilo jeho rty, než rychle chytil termosku a otočil se. Ztuhl. Za ním nikdo nebyl. Očima těkal po celé místnosti, ale… byla prázdná. Kromě něj tam nikdo nebyl. Pochyboval, že by to byl Erwin, co si z něj dělal legraci. Nikdy by to neudělal, nebyl ten typ, co by na Leviho zkoušel tyhle blbé vtipy. Znovu odložil termosku na odkapávač, ale moc se od ní nevzdaloval. Nechtěl riskovat. Upřímně… to začínalo být docela divné. Mohlo by to být jenom nervozitou z nového místa? Doufal, že ano. Rozhodně si nepřál zešílet z něčeho takového. Za pár dní to přejde. Musí. Zvedl ruku a dlaní si přejel po obličeji. Připadal si jako magor.  
Znovu ruku svěsil až ve chvíli, kdy zaslechl kroky. Zvedl hlavu. Do kuchyně vcházel Erwin.  
„Odpočinul sis aspoň trochu?“ zněla první starostlivá otázka. Levi jenom přikývl. Nechtěl teď Erwina zatěžovat svými zvláštními pocity.  
„To jsem rád. Levi, kdybys cokoli potřeboval, víš, že se na mě můžeš obrátit, že ano?“  
Oslovený si jenom povzdechl, odrazil se od linky a došel k vyššímu muži. Už si tak nějak zvykl na to, že je menší než on. Hlavně Erwin byl asi jediný, kdo mu to nepředhazoval.  
„Erwine…“  
„Vím, že ty si nikdy neřekneš, Levi. Ale teď tě prosím. Zkus se mi svěřit. Nechci jenom přihlížet tomu, jak se zase snažíš se vším vypořádat sám.“  
Levi zakroutil hlavou. Erwin toho měl sám dost, nepotřeboval ještě jeho problémy. Byl zvyklý všechno dusit v sobě, vypořádat se s tím sám. Přesto… Erwin byl tak známý. Opřel se čelem o něj a zavřel oči. Ne teď… Neřekne mu nic teď. Počká. Všechno to chvíli počká. Sám si to musí srovnat v hlavě. Všechno, co se posralo. Neodtáhl se, když ho objaly silné paže a natiskly ho blíž k hřejivému tělu. Neprotestoval. Jemu mohl věřit. Byl jediný, který ho nikdy neposlal do háje. Ani když se rozešli. Občas mu Erwin chyběl. Protože rozuměl. Snad ani nebyl schopný si najít jiný vztah, protože všechny porovnával s ním. Nikdo mu nedokázal porozumět, pochopit ho. Dát mu to, co potřeboval. Snad jako by byl Erwin skutečně jediný, kdo dokázal snášet jeho nálady, číst v jeho pohybech a rozeznat jeho výrazy. Mrzelo ho, že to skončilo. Jenže chápal, že jejich vztah by nemohl dál fungovat. Každý se vydali svou cestou. Proto byl šťastný, že ho Erwin neopustil, tak jako každý, kdo přišel po něm. Byl jediný, který zůstal. Byl jediný, kdo Levimu pomohl se vyrovnat se vším tím svinstvem, kterým si prošel.  
„Kdykoli se mnou můžeš mluvit,“ zaslechl tichý hlas. Pouze přikývl. Erwin mu to nemusel říkat. Věděl to. Vždycky to věděl. Ale za posledních pár let to neudělal. I teď to byl Erwin, kdo mu navrhl, aby za ním přijel, když se začalo všechno hroutit. Snad jako by věděl víc, než kolik Levi říkal. Nejspíš ho znal až příliš dobře.  
Ještě nějakou dobu setrvali takto. Mlčky. Tentokrát nepotřebovali slova. Nemuseli mluvit, aby Erwin věděl, jak je Levi s nervy v háji. Věděl, že je unavený. A také věděl, že potřebuje změnu, aby se nezbláznil. Chtěl mu pobyt u sebe zpříjemnit co nejvíc. Nechtěl, aby se musel trápit tím, co nechal za sebou. Teď potřeboval klid, nový začátek. Nic víc.  
Když od sebe konečně udělali ten krok stranou, Erwin jenom rukou naznačil směr. Slíbil mu přece prohlídku domu. Chtěl tak nějak odvést jeho myšlenky trochu jiným směrem. Měl by se zabývat jinými věcmi, než se znovu vrátí k psaní. Sice chápal, že má nějaký deadline, ale v tuhle chvíli na tom snad ani tolik nezáleželo. Nebylo potřeba se teď honit za termínem, když to stejně všechno bylo v troskách. Napřed se musel svět vypořádat se škodami, než se vůbec budou moct znovu zaměřit na nějakou Leviho práci. A přitom stačilo tak málo, aby ho někdo dokázal takhle potopit a protáhnout svinstvem. Musel ho obdivovat, že se z toho nesesypal. Vždycky byl silný. Přinejmenším se o to snažil. Ale teď opravdu chtěl, aby vypnul a soustředil se aspoň chvíli jenom na sebe. Co na tom bylo špatného? Vždycky se přepínal, nemusel to dělat celou dobu.  
Klidně ho provedl domem a neustále kontroloval, jestli je v pořádku. Občas si všiml, že se Levi nějak zvláštně ošíval a otáčel. Věděl, že něco nesedí. Jenom se zatím nevyptával. Zatím se to rozhodl přisuzovat nervozitě z neznámého prostředí. Doufal, že tady Levi najde něco, co ho zabaví. Byl si jistý, že se brzy chopí uklízecích prostředků, nebo půjde prostudovat knihovnu. Možná by ho časem mohl dostat i dolů do městečka. I tam by mohl přijít na jiné myšlenky, potkat nové lidi.

Levi se snažil nějak vnímat, kudy ho Erwin vede. Na to, jak sídlo vypadalo zvenku obrovské, nakonec tak velké nebylo. Ně, že by to bylo něčemu na škodu. Místnosti byly velké, podle Erwinových slov rekonstruované, aby to vypadalo jako původní. Rozhodně si s tím dal dost práce a nejspíš investoval i slušné množství peněz. Ale za výsledek to rozhodně stálo.  
Co mu však nejvíc učarovalo, byla knihovna. Jako by se propadli v čase. Všechno tak nádherné a elegantní. A přitom si všiml, že krom elegantních kožených vazeb je tam i mnoho moderních knih. A čekalo ho ještě jedno překvapení.  
„Erwine… Seš cvok.“  
„Hm? Protože mám první vydání každé tvé knihy? Ještě bys mi je mohl všechny podepsat, třeba na nich jednou trhnu pořádný balík.“  
„Nejenom, že je máš všechny, ale ještě je máš i seřazený podle abecedy.“  
„Mám rád ve věcech systém.“  
Ano. Na to si Levi vzpomínal. Všechno mělo své místo, i když Erwin uměl být i pěkně chaotický, což mu zrovna teď připomínat nechtěl. Je to docela zvláštní pocit, stát před knihovnou a dívat se na vlastní knihy. Levi se s tím nikdy nesetkal. Sám měl vlastní tvorbu uloženou ve skříňce, kde na ni nebylo vidět. Ne, že by se za své dílo styděl, nebo ho neměl rád. Jenom už to byl jednou napsaný příběh, který nemělo cenu oprašovat a znovu vytahovat. Napsal ho. Věděl, co psal. Žádná jeho kniha nebyla polovičatá, všechno bral… moc vážně.  
Povzdechl si a prsty přejel po hřbetech knih. Najednou mu byly tak cizí. Jakoby už k němu nepatřily. Byl to dost zvláštní pocit. A tady… to podivné mrazení necítil. Nezažil tady nic podobného, jako na jiných místech v domě. V místnostech mu to ani nepřišlo. Ale na chodbách to vnímal až příliš. Trochu ho to děsilo. Ale na duchy nevěřil, něco takového neexistovalo. Jenže na to, aby o takových věcech logicky uvažoval, byl stále dost unavený. Za Ewrinem přijel hlavně kvůli tomu, že chtěl vypnout. A tohle místo vypadalo, že by to mohlo umožnit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle práce je v tuto chvíli nedokončená. Pracuji na ní ve svém volném čase, kterého je relativně poskrovnu. Tato kapitola byla čtená před rokem na Fujoshi festivalu, druhá bude představena letos. Původně jsem ji v češtině nechtěla vůbec zveřejňovat, ale jelikož vytahuji druhou kapitolu na veřejnost, bude tohle asi nejjistější varianta.  
> Kapitola 2 bude zveřejněna až po 15. červenci 2018.


End file.
